The girl on fire and the son of the sea
by Ike Danger
Summary: Percy Jackson is lost in the Laybrinth. He has no idea where he is and where his friends are. He comes up in a strange forest where kids are killing each other. He follows on girl, hoping she will help him. Rated T because its the hunger ganes.
1. Strange lands

**Hi! Thanks for caring enough to actually click on this! Please read and review if you like it, or if you don't like it review too, that's okay. POV of Percy.**

I turned another corner and another. I had been turning corners and walking in circles for hour. I had lost Annabeth, Grover and Tyson. They are probably wandering the labyrinth too. I turned one more corner and there it is! An exit! I rush to it and get a breath of fresh air. I clamber out. I seem to be in a forest. I walk around for a minute. I see nobody else and no monsters. I sit next to a tree and try to make sense of my situation. I could be anywhere, literally! The labyrinth-Oh no! I want to scream-the labyrinth! I was so foolishly happy to get out that I lost it! So, now I am lost in more ways than one.

Suddenly a loud voice booms, "Ladies and gentleman, Let the seventy-fourth annual hunger games begin!

What is that, hunger games? Who said that? Where is he? What is going on? My mind is buzzing with questions. Soon after that a gong rings out. I jump up and run towards the sound someone must be here, they must! I run towards it and start to hear screaming. I run faster, what's happening?! I see a girl burst through the trees. She stares at me.

"Who are you? What's going on here?" I ask the wide eyed girl.

"What do you mean whats going on?!" the girl yells, "Were in the hunger games!, If you want to live-Run!"

She rushes past me and I can see what she is running from. A few deadly looking teenagers, about my age are fighting in a clearing, wielding swords and knives. There is a lot of backpacks and supplies near this horn shaped building, There is something on the ground, I squint to see, blood. Blood and bodies. I feel faint and don't know what to do. I run after the girl. I catch up to her as she is trekking through the wood.

"Hey!" I yell. Later, I think that's not the best thing I could have done because she runs away from me without even looking around. She must think I'm one of those physco killing kids. I trek through the woods like she was doing, hoping to find her and also hoping the crazy kids don't find me.

Later on it gets dark, must be nighttime. I try to find somewhere to sleep. Suddenly this weird music plays and kids' faces start appearing in the sky like on a screen. Underneath each kid is a number. Weird. I find a place to sleep, near a small pond and slowly rest my eyes.

When I wake up I feel distant heat. I look around and see fireballs shooting at something-The girl! I send a wave of water from the pond towards her before I have time to think. The fireballs stop. The girl turns and stares at me.

"Who are you?" she says, slowly drawing out the words as her deep penetrating eyes stare me down. It was eerie, as if she was staring in to my soul.

**That's it for now! Please review!**


	2. Up a tree

**Hi! Thanks for reviewing! Well, here's chapter 2!**

The girl was very inquisitive. She talked for a while asking many questions and probing me for an answer. At first I had to convince her I wasn't a mutt, whatever that is. I told her I was the son of Poseidon; I had no other choice than the truth.

Who's Poseidon?" she asked

"Well, um" I said, "he's kind of a god."

Her eyes widened. "I'll think about if I believe you" she said

"What's your name?" she asked, "I'm Katniss.

"I'm Percy"

I told her I had no idea where I was and I had stumbled upon these woods.

"You can't just stumble into the arena, its impossible" Katniss said.

"Well I did, so can you please tell me where the heck I am and why kids are killing each other and fireballs are coming out of rocks?!"

Katniss opened her mouth to answer and then suddenly looked very frightened.

"Run" she said

I whipped my head around, the physco kids were back! I followed her up a tree. She scampered up like a squirrel and I could barely keep up. The physco kids reached the base of the tree. They tried to climb up but kept falling. One girl tried to shoot us with a bow but missed completely. Katniss was daunting them and it seemed like she was having fun. I liked her. Eventually a smaller, weaker looking boy suggested that they just wait out until she has to come down. Didn't say anything about me, not that I'm complaining that they don't want to kill me but , I'm here! Katniss got ready for night. She got out a sleeping bag.

"Do I get one?" I asked.

"Sorry" she said "I've only got just this one."

I settled on a wide branch. I am not going to be able to sleep without falling. I think of Annabeth and Grover and Tyson and everybody else at camp half-blood. The weird music starts again. The faces appear in the sky again. I'm not paying attention to Katniss but she is rustling above me. I look over and see her staring at a hornet nest. She takes out a knife and starts to saw the nest. Some start buzzing and sting her. I watch, unable to help her and do anything when she finishes and the nest goes down. The kids below start screaming and jumping around. Some scream- to the lake! One girl staggers in to the woods and another falls to the ground, apparently dead. Katniss and I get down from the tree. She starts to get woozy from the stings and I can tell that those were no ordinary wasp.

"The bow" she croaks.

I help her cut the bow and arrows from the girl. Then we run.

**That's the end of chapter. Hoped you liked it and as always, please review!**


	3. Many new thoughts

**Hey, world of fanfictionnauts! It's me! Thank you for all the reviews; it's a great feeling to know that someone likes your writing! I'm sorry for not updating but I'm been SUPER BUSY! Please read and review!**

Pov of Katniss

I woke up drowsy unable to clear my fuzzy head. Blurrily I see a boy standing above me. I act before I can think and swing my fists at the possible killer.

"Whoa," a surprisingly familiar voice sounds. "I can see you're not a morning person!"

_Percy!_ Memories come flooding in.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry" I say staring at the purple splotch where a bruise was forming on his cheek.

Percy told me I was out for two days. Apparently I had collapsed in the woods and he had dragged me to this cave. The cave was fairly big and had a low ceiling. Outside I could hear it lightly raining. Percy let me recover from the tracker jackers though you could see he was bursting to ask questions. I was too. We hunted and foraged in the woods around the cave. I told him the main aspects of the games. His face reflected the horror of the games.

How does he not know this?! I have no idea; every citizen of Panem knows each gruesome detail of the games. Unless…unless….I begin to think of another possibility. I run all the ideas in my head. He could be a capital tool, used to leer me to my destruction. I have considered that, the deadly ally, but pushed it away. This was all too real. He doesn't come from Panem-I already figured that, but the whole god thing? I just didn't know. My dad had told me about gods. He wasn't supposed to but his dad had told him too He told me that people long, long ago believed that these powerful beings controlled the world.

I stare at the boy in front of me. The way my dad described it I knew that if this all was true that boy was immensely powerful. But what, I thought staring at the sun rising over the arena, does that mean for me?

Pov of Percy

I catch her staring at me; well she got me more like it. I just couldn't take it in. The killing, the bloodlust, I've seen a Titan and god war, but nothing like this. Katniss had leapt out of bed anticipating attack before she could think. This is l sick, I think. I think and then revolve each thought inside my head slowly. Maybe this "capitol" was the titans or maybe this was another world or…

My thought train pulled in the brakes hard. In the sky is a rainbow. Iris-Messaging! I shuffle in my pockets for a golden drachma. I find one and throw it in.

"Oh goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering!" I yell "Show me, Annabeth Chase!"

For a split second nothing happens and Katniss just looks at me like I'm crazy. Then I see Annabeth through the haze of the rainbow. She's safe! I see her alone in her cabin.

"Annabeth!" I say.

"Percy!" She screams. "Where are you? What are you doing? Are you okay? Who's that?"

I answer her rapid fire questions, grateful to her here voice. "I'm at this place called the hunger games. It's mad! Kids are killing each other and I'm helping this girl Katniss, she's a contestant."

"Oh my gods Percy we've got to get you out of there! Where are you, exactly?"

I start to say I don't know but Katniss juts in.  
"Panem" she says.

"Panem" Annabeth echoes. "Where's that? What country and continent?" Katniss just looks at her blankly.

"Are we in North America or the USA?" I ask

"There was once a place called North America" Katniss says sounding scared and hollow.

The iris message ends and with it, so does my hope of ever seeing my girlfriend again.

**So? Did you like? Please review! You're the ones who keep me writing! Just saying, Nice job! or I like it! Would brighten my day! Reviews are golden words so keep them coming!**


	4. Perpare for War

**Hey my peeps! Haven't updated in a bit so here it is!**

POV of Annabeth

Camp half-blood had been preparing for the invasion of Panem. Training intseifed and we made more armor and weapons. It reminded me of the titan war three years ago. But then we knew where we were going and exactly who and what we were facing but now, we don't know any of that today. My cabin and I had been pouring over maps and charts and battle strategies all day. We had barely any breakthroughs. We have been Iris-Messaging Percy and Katniss to find any helpful information. We learned about the gruesome sport of the hunger games, the capitol and the districts. But since Panem is in the future we concluded that the only way to get to them was how Percy got there, straight through the Labyrinth.

I headed down to the beach. It was the one place I could really feel close to Percy. I sat down on the docks, my feet dangling in to the sea. I remembered three years ago when we had our first kiss under the waves. My heart ached.

Then something inside me blinked back to life! Get a hold of yourself, Annabeth! A voice inside me screamed. What are you doing sighing like an ignorant schoolgirl?! If I want to save Percy, I've got to DO something! I leapt to my feet and threw myself into studying with vengeance.

"I've got It! were going to Panem!


	5. Peeta

**Here's the next chapter for yah!**

Katniss and I split up to hunt and forage. We decided to meet up at the cave later before nightfall. So far I had found a berry bush that I recognized. That surprised me considering we were in the future. I decided to take them but be cautious. I went through the forest trying to remember instructions from the Grover's wood nymph girlfriend, Juniper. My mind starts to stir up old memories, ,no not now, I can't think of that now.

I focus on the task at hand, I remember that Juniper said something about roots. So I dig for some. Wow, I thought, it actually looks like I know what the heck I'm doing! At nightfall I had back to the cave, I don't see Katniss. I start to get worried but then I see here loot scattered on the floor of the cave. Taking a breath of relive I examined it. She had a successful haul, Lots of berries and roots and a couple of rabbits and squirrels. She seemed to be making some sort of stew; the ladle lay on the ground as hastily discarded. That's odd, I thought, beginning to feel nervous. I probed the bit of stew with my finger, still hot. I run outside and search for Katniss. Down the river some ways I see here crouching over something, weeping faintly.

"Peeta, oh no" she cries. I see a boy below here in a pool of blood. At first I think he's dead but than his chest shudders up and down in one violent breath. He's alive! I run over and see what I can do to help. Who is he? Is he going to be okay? I can find the answer to the first question easily by asking, but not right now, as for the second question, well I fear the answer. Seeing Katniss in despair brings a fire in my heart, I may never get home but I'm going to make sure these two do-no matter what.

**Dun dun dun DUN! I hope that keeps you fanfiction hungry animals at bay for now! (Get back you angry beasts! See the fanfic see it. Go get it!) :D**


	6. Note

**Another chapter for you fanfiction beasts!**

I helped Katniss fix up the boy-Peeta. I help the best I can with some water healing but Katniss is better, apparently mom is a healer.

Mom, I begin to think about my Mom. Sally Jackson, the most amazing woman in the world, I might never see her again. No I can't let that happen! I got her back from the underworld so I WILL get home to her!

Peeta moans besides me. I feel immediately guilty at thinking about missing my mommy while this boy could die any second. I have my own problems but I must set them aside for now and help Katniss and Peeta. I sense something between them, are they in love or something? I guess so.

Katniss and I haul him into the cave, he is save…for now.

The next day I scout out the area, honestly just looking for an excuse to get out clearing my head of all the confusion. I trek through the forest, my feet softly crunching on the leaves. I look at the leaves and realize I recognize a leaf; it's a maple, if Panem is in the distant future how there is still a maple leaf? Before I have time to figure it out I freeze and my heart beat races high, I have stopped but the leaves are still crunching. A big shadow towers over mine in the leaves. I instantly react and I grab my sword and spin around. Before attacking I decide to try to see if he will attack or is friendly. Turns out, he's not. I swing my sword to protect myself aiming at his knees to knock him down and Riptide passes harmlessly through.

"Uh…" I don't know what to do and I am about to run when his chest erupts in blood and he falls with an arrow lodged in his back.

"Let's never go off alone "Katniss says shouldering her bow. "Agreed?"

"Agreed "I say still dumbfounded at what just happened.

Back in the cave I inspect the maple leaf I picked off the ground and I see letters in Greek inked in the leaf.

Πλησιάζουμε Pepare τον εαυτό σας

(We are coming. Prepare yourself)

**Dun dun dun! Please review it means SO much.**


	7. Arrival

**Hey guys I'm back! I'm trying to update more frequently okay?!**

_Pov Of Katniss_

Percy said that some of his friends were coming to help him…some other…demigods. I can't believe that I'm starting to get used to this. My mother wasn't told me that my fatal flaw was mistrust; she said I was too paranoid. I realize now that she was right, even after all of this I feel uneasy around Percy. I don't understand what he means when he talks of gods and titans and America. I am the girl on fire and I don't want the son of the sea to dose my flames

POV of Annabeth.

We made our way into Panem. W used some magic, machinery and the labyrinth to find our way.

"Weapons out, be prepared" I tell the campers.

After walking for about 10 minutes in this forest there is a rustling in the trees. I signal for everyone to be quiet and walk over cautiously.

"Who's there?! , I Demand "Show yourself"

Then a pair of large brown eyes pokes through the leaves.

"Who are you?" The little girl asks "You're not tributes"

She standing on a branch poised like a bird about to take flight, ready to flee.

"Were not were here to hurt you" I place my weapons on the ground "Were going to help you"

The girl slowly makes her way down the tree. She has a small slingshot and look like she is ready to fire. "I'm Rue" she says "Who are you?" She repeats.

"I'm Annabeth and these are my friends. We are going to help you escape"

Rue decides to trust us and stays with us. But he way she keeps looking around you can tell that she's really nervous. I can't believe that she was sent into an arena to kill or be killed, it's just sick. Along the way we met three more tributes. Two girls one with red hair and a fox like face and another who says her name is Levena ** , A/N Levena is just a tribute I made up, **And one tall muscular boy named Thresh. We walk for another 2 minutes. I'm about to give up for now and end find a place to wait out the night, When. I hear voice call "Annabeth?!" I whip around.

"Percy! I run towards him and hug him. "Hey I told you I was coming seaweed brain."

Percy tells me about the games and Katniss and Peeta. A group of Apollo kids attend to Peetas leg.

"So what's the plan? Percy asks.

"The plan?" Up until now the plan was to find and rescue Percy. But I can't just leave. What about the poor kids that are in this horrible arena.

"Don't worry." I tell Percy. "Athena always has a plan."


End file.
